Some garments are assembled by sewing together fabrics made of high expansibility material. Particularly, garments such as trousers and skirts are suitable products for fabrics with highly expansible material because of the added benefit of allowing a wearer to freely perform bending and stretching of the knees and the waist. These products are therefore to some extent developed and commercialized. A garment made of highly expansible material also has an effect that the body shape of the wearer appears slim because the expansible garment tightly fits their body.
However, the highly expansible material also makes, superfluous body fat or the like to be clearly recognizable. In the past, an undergarment, such a girdle, with an adjusting function was used for adjusting the appearance of the body shape.
A girdle with a high tightening force is effective in adjusting the body shape. On the other hand, some wearers feel oppressed or compressed by the tightening force of the girdle, and many people find it difficult to wear a girdle all day long. Functionality, one of the advantages of a garment formed of highly expansible material, may be lessened by wearing the garment together with an undergarment with a high tightening force. Additionally, the wearer may find it annoying that a girdle must be worn in addition to the clothing.
In Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 6-12111, a garment having an inner lining sewed thereto for adjusting body shape without using an undergarment is disclosed. The inner lining is made by sewing a plurality of expansible materials together so as to provide support for the hips and buttocks. It is possible to attach the lining to an outer clothing to eliminate the annoyance that an undergarment such as a girdle must be worn in addition to the outer clothing.
In detail, the lining disclosed in the above application has a front body formed of a warp knitting fabric with low expansibility and high elasticity, and a lining back body formed of a warp knitting fabric with high expansibility and low elasticity. Each of the front body and the back body is fixed and separately attached with tension to the clothing. Two adjusting parts, each of which is formed different type of low expansibility fabric, are sewed to a lower buttocks part of the back body, so as to at least partially overlap each other. The front body, with low expansibility, presses the abdomen and adjusts or flattens its shape. The adjusting parts with low expansibility, which are sewed onto the lower buttocks part of the back body to overlap each other, press and push up the sags in lower parts of the buttocks. The superfluous flesh of the buttocks which is pushed up by the back body is wrapped by the back body with high expansibility so that the buttocks are adjusted.
In the described lining of this art, however, the front body, the back body, and the adjusting parts are individually sewed to the clothing. This means there is no consideration in the adjustment for regarding the abdomen and the buttocks as being united. Accordingly, garments with this type of lining have little effect for relieving tight fitting feeling for wearers. Furthermore, it is difficult to wrap and push up fat buttocks sags expand in the direction of the thighs or also in a horizontal direction.
In the available lining, a part for adjusting abdomen is the front body formed of the fabric with low expansibility and high elasticity. The expansible force and the elastic force of the front body fabric directly produce a tightening force or an adjusting force for the abdomen and, when it is necessary to boost the tightening force, material with very low expansibility and high elasticity must be utilized. When such a fabric is sewed to the front body of the lining, for example, though a large tightening force can be obtained, the wearer may feel oppressed similar to the case of wearing a girdle. In this adjusting method, the abdomen is only pressed uniformly in along plane, and there is no consideration for three-dimensional adjustment. Therefore, it is difficult for this type of garment adjust the body shape conforming to the abdominal curve without giving an oppressive or offensive feeling to the wearer.
Furthermore, since the buttocks sag not in both the horizontal and downward directions, it is difficult for the prior garment, which is made by sewing different materials in a modulus of expansibility together to horizontally adjust the buttock sag.
Moreover, adjustment of body shape is also desired from skirts, while the prior garment was invented for adjusting the shape of the abdomen and the buttocks while wearing slacks. There is a problem that wearing a skirt will reveal abdominal fat, even though the skirt does not follow the body as closely as slacks.
The present invention, developed for overcoming the above problems, has an object of providing a garment having an inner lining sewed thereto for adjusting body shape in a manner that the abdomen and the buttocks are regarded as united. A tightening force or a body adjusting force is provided in a range that the functionality of the garment is not degraded while a comfortable feeling can be obtained and an oppressive feeling is not given to the wearer.